Endless Darkness
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: ON HAITUS.....Sesshomaru needs the assistance of a miko to heal Rin's mysterious illness, so when Inuyasha runs off with his lover, Sesshomaru takes the oppurtunity to precure Kagome. Better than it sounds.
1. Broken Lovers Reunited

Endless Darkness

Chapter 1

"Broken Lovers Reunited"

Inuyasha's Forest---

Inuyasha---

Inuyasha stood in the forest just beyond the mystic well that help Kagome travel back to her own time, impatient and restless. She'd been gone for several nights already, and despite his desire to avoid thinking about her, Inuyasha couldn't help but be worried. She'd said that she would only be gone long enough to restock on supplies and Ramen, but she'd been gone too long this time and Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. He loved her but like a sister, after all, she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

Kikyou. His eternal love. He missed her so when he woke fifty years after their fight to find that she had died already. He was heartbroken and lost without her, but he'd soon found out that some evil witch had fulfilled his most forbidden wish…she resurrected Kikyou. Her body was mad of clay and old bones and she lived off the souls of the dead, but she was "alive". That was all that mattered to Inuyasha, and for some reason, armed with the knowledge that Kikyou lived once again, he was happier. When Kagome and him became closer, he found that he was torn; between the love her could sorta see in Kagome and the promise of the heart that he made to Kikyou. It was making him edgy and uncomfortable and he knew that he had to make a decision between the two of them soon…very soon.

The night was falling around him and Kagome still hadn't returned. Now the worry was complete and he was fed up. Jumping out of the tree that he'd been occupying for the past 3 hours, Inuyasha landed on his feet and strode calmly toward the well. He was only 4 feet away when a sound to his left intruded. He spun on his heels, drawing Tetsusaiga (sp?) at the same time, prepared to do battle.

His stance relaxed and he sheathed his sword when he recognized the tall petite figure of Kikyou stepping through the tree line. As always the scent of rich earth and death followed her, but Inuyasha didn't care. He took a step forward, taking in her appearance. The same white and red priestess's robes and the white ribbon holding her hair back gently. The bow was slung over one shoulder along with a quiver full of arrows, and her face was emotionless but at the same time, all revealing. Inuyasha smiled, "Kikyou…it's nice to see you again."

The once dead priestess smiled, "It is nice to see you again as well Inuyasha." She looked around them, taking in their surroundings, before she spoke again. "I see that you are alone, yet you stand by the well. I assume you are waiting for my reincarnation." Her voice was calm and toneless, but Inuyasha knew that she was hurt.; it was a empathic thing with the two of them. He took a step closer, and then another, but Kikyou took one step back for each he took forward.

Finally Inuyasha just stopped. They had managed to step themselves into the woods, and Inuyasha realized belatedly that they were completely alone and gulped self consciously. He loved Kagome like a sister, knew that she cared for him as something more, but whenever he was around Kikyou for the smallest amount of time he found he couldn't control himself. He tried to take a step back, but despite his brains request, his body refused to follow. Instead he was rooted to the spot, staring openly at Kikyou's beauty.

Her dark blue-black eyes glittered with quiet amusement, and something that might have been considered a smile appeared on her lips. She took a step back again, hiding herself in the shadows of the forest. "Inuyasha, you have not changed. Your mind is commanding but your body is resisting. You are in a most perplexing situation." The tone was flat as always, but Inuyasha knew Kikyou, knew that she was amused by his predicament. So instead of protesting the mocking, he smiled back. "Yes Kikyou, I haven't changed much. Nor have you." He tried to chuckle but the flash of pain he saw in her eyes stilled him. He didn't understand what was wrong, he'd made a joke, not an insult.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry. What did I say to upset you?" He tried to sound apologetic, not confused but the true emotion showed through. Kikyou sighed and took two steps forward. Her eyes were downcast and her shoulders sagged in a most un-Kikyou like way. Her posture itself would have given her away, even without her next words.

"You say I have not changed Inuyasha, yet I have. I am no longer among the living, I am empty shell of who I used to be. Yes, my beauty is eternal, but at what price? I must live off the souls of the dead, and I can never be with the one I love." She sighed and Inuyasha thought he could hear tears in her voice, if it were not for the fact that Kikyou could no longer cry. "I can understand why you have chosen my reincarnation over me." She made to turn away, back into the shadows of the forest and away from him, but Inuyasha's mind and body finally pulled it together.

He lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She didn't turn her head to look at him, but Inuyasha didn't care, he simply wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Locked together, they stood for a few moments, neither saying a thing, only breathing and holding on to the memories of the past. Finally, when it had seemed like an eternity had passed, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kikyou, I love Kagome, but as a sister. I love you as I have never loved another in all my life, and no one can change that. I have always chosen you, in my heart if not in my actions. I promise you, I love you as much now as I did in the days before. I don't care if you aren't flesh and blood. Don't you see? Now we can be together. Before, when you were a priestess and guardian of the Sacred Jewel, we couldn't be…it was forbidden. But now…do you see, it's an opportunity. We can finally be together." He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Please Kikyou, it's for our future. I love you. Please."

The once living priestess was silent for several moments and Inuyasha noticed that he was holding his breath. He hoped beyond all things that Kikyou would accept him, would accept his offer. He loved her, he always had, and without Kagome around, he found himself dreaming of his first and only love more and more often. He needed her, he loved her…and he prayed to the Gods that she still loved him.

Finally, Kikyou spoke, her voice soft and quiet. "So you love me Inuyasha? You love me more than her? You love me enough to accept me as I am, without the ability to bear children? Without the ability to live without the souls of others? Can you love me like this Inuyasha, truly and for all eternity?" It was quite obvious to Inuyasha that his answers to these questions would make or break the situation, and he knew that Kikyou was holding on to herself by a thin thread.

With all the courage and honesty he could muster in that emotional moment, Inuyasha answered. "Yes Kikyou, I love you; more than I love Kagome because I do not see her the way I see you. I don't mind not having children, we could adopt, or if you like, we could go without. I don't care what you need to live, as long as you do, and I want you to know, now and forever, truly and honestly, I could accept you as a ghost, so long as you were there to love. I love you Kikyou, and I want you to be with me." He kissed the side of her neck, right beneath her ear, softly. "I want you to be with me forever."

Kikyou smiled to herself, her heart suddenly lighter than it had ever been, dead or alive. "Yes Inuyasha, I would like that too." She turned in his embrace and put her cheek against his chest, feeling the soft, reassuring beat of his heart. She smiled again and looked up into his eyes, "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back, "I love you too Kikyou." With that, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was a promise, a fulfillment, and a gift. He'd thought that he'd never kiss his love again, but he'd been proven wrong. He loved her and that was all that mattered; life and death could take a seat and watch from the sidelines.

"Kikyou, would you…" he growled softly in her ear, feeling his inner demon rise to the surface, wanting to claim its mate. He knew it couldn't be fought. "Kikyou, would you come with me. I believe we have some things to catch up on." He tried to make it sound like a gentleman asking a polite woman out for a casual affair, not a hot blooded demon wanting to bed his mate.

Kikyou heard it anyway, "Yes Inuyasha, let us go from here." She smiled and laughed, "we have much to "catch up" on, as you say."

Inuyasha grinned; it was good to hear her laugh again, to see her smile again. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and ran into the forest beyond, unaware of the pair of watchful eyes that had seen the entire thing.

To be continued…


	2. Truth and Kidnapping

Endless Darkness

Chapter 2

"Truth and Kidnapping"

---Inuyasha's Forest---

---Sesshomaru---

The twin golden orbs watched the entire emotional scene with quiet amusement and blatant mockery. The expression on the divinely handsome face never changed, remaining always indifferent and cold. The golden eyes were set in a pale, milky face with high, aristocratic cheekbones and two magenta stripes stretching across each cheek. A blue, westward facing crescent moon was set in the middle of the forehead, surrounded by platinum, moonbeam white bangs. The hair was free and cascading down to the figure's waist and lower. The face was emotionless and cold, but the eyes showed keen intelligence.

Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of The Western Lands. He was feared and respected by people in all the lands, and the feeling varied depending on which land you lived in. He was cold, calculating and dangerous. He enjoyed power, he loved it actually, and enjoyed watching people cower in fear of him. Nothing and No one could touch him, physically or emotionally.

Well. He retrieved that last thought. Rin. She was the reason he was in the forest named for his half brother. She was the only one who Sesshomaru could say, beyond a doubt, that he loved. He was here for her. Rin had taken ill, and she was not healing, despite the best efforts of all the village healers Sesshomaru could gather together. His last resort, he knew, was his brother's travel companion, the miko Kagome. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo but was very strong on her own. She would be Rin's savior. Sesshomaru, knowing that the miko had gone back to her time and would soon return, had made his way to the Bone Eater's well and had taken a seat in the branches of a tall and sturdy oak.

Inuyasha had arrived shortly after him, obviously to wait for the miko, and Sesshomaru, to save the time that a fight would take, disguised his aura and scent so that he would not be detected. As a result, Inuyasha didn't find him and Sesshomaru had been forced to witness that entire sickening display between his brother and the once living Kikyo. He was not particularly fond of Kikyo and his brother's relationship, but then again, Sesshomaru was not very fond of anyone.

When Inuyasha carried Kikyo off into the forest, Sesshomaru knew what would happen. His delicate nose and sensitive ears picked up the scents and sounds of their love making and he found himself cringing. He hated the smell of Kikyo and that coupled with his brother's own distinctively unique and sometimes nauseating scent, it was making Sesshomaru some what ill.

He waited in the trees limbs, no emotion showing on his face, but in reality, on the inside, he was a seething mass of anger and worry. He was worried for Rin, pure and simple. No one, in all his centuries of existence, had managed to touch him like that small human child, and the anger was because no one seemed to be able to tell him what was wrong with his ward. The emotions were building in him, and despite his years and years of bottling up his emotions and locking them away, these refused to go away. He wondered at this loss in control but rode it off as nothing; a sensible fact in a potentially chaotic situation. He just wanted the miko to return from her time so that he could take her to his palace and she could heal Rin. What she did afterward was not of his concern.

He stared down at the well, as if his will alone could summon the girl from her time, but nothing. Finally, nearly an hour after Inuyasha had sped of with his lover, there was a sparkle of something at the top of the well. Sesshomaru's keen eyes focused on them. He felt the power build and quickly closed his delicate eyes. The flash was blinding and lit up the night, adding to the full moon's light. When it faded Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and peered down into the clearing.

A hand appeared on the well's rim, and then another, followed by a head rising above the rim. If he'd been the kind to put to use such pointless things, Sesshomaru might have murmured some eloquent curse, but instead, he quietly and efficiently jumped from the tree limb and landed on the ground behind the oak. He watched from there to make sure that the miko was truly alone; after all, no interference could be tolerated.

---Kagome---

Kagome struggled to make it out of the well on her own. Normally Inuyasha helped her out, but she was feeling particularly woman empowered that night and was determined to make it out by herself. She finally managed to pull herself up and out of the well shaft, landing on the soft grass outside the well. She sighed with relieve then reached back into the shaft to extract her bow, quiver, and yellow pack. She smiled to herself; the pack had lots of things she needed, and some goodies for her friends…Ramen. She strapped the pack up and shrugged it on, pulling her hair out from under the straps. She turned around triumphantly, proud that she had made it out on her own, expecting to find a growling Inuyasha…and instead, found an empty clearing.

Confused, Kagome took a few steps forward, thinking that maybe Inuyasha was hiding in the shadows trying to scare her. She took another step, and another, making it to the center of the clearing before she took a deep breath and called out, "Inuyasha?"

Silence returned to her, except for the echo. Her own voice was echoing around her, bouncing off the trees at the edge of the clearing and coming back. Kagome took a deep breath; where was he? Could he be farther out, so far out that he couldn't hear her? She took a deeper breath and called out again, louder. "Inuyasha!" Silence. The wind blew and she felt the chill into her bones…where was Inuyasha?

The idea came to her with the force of atomic blast. Could he have forgotten? The very thought made her temper rise, made her cheeks flush with anger. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the forest. "Inuyasha, when I find you, you are so dead." She could feel her impatience rising. She couldn't believe the nerve of that half demon! "Inuyasha, you half breed bastard, I can't believe you forgot." She huffed and glared.

The wind blew through the trees, "He did not forget you miko, he just remembered another this evening as well." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at all, blowing through the air around her and echoing as her own had.

Kagome whirled around in a tight circle, drawing an arrow from her quiver and notching it with her bow at the same time. The bowstring was pulled taunt and the arrow was ready to fly. Kagome searched the shadows of the forest frantically, hoping to see the outline of her enemy, or at least, the place where he was hiding. After a moment, knowing that sometimes the direct approach was better, Kagome called out bravely, "Who are you? Show yourself!" When no answer came, she tried again.

"You know, I know the ruler of this forest, you should go before he finds you. He'll be very angry." She shouted it, trying to sound authoritive and genuine. It didn't work as well as she wanted it to.

No matter. A voice responded to her from the shadows, "Should I still be afraid, after all, can one really punish oneself for trespassing on one's own property?" The voice was cold and familiar to her, and Kagome gasped as the figure stepped into the light. Sesshomaru continued to speak, "Or do you count my idiot half brother as the forest's ruler? Either way, I have nothing to worry about. I will never fear Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped closer, his entire being illuminated by the moonlight, but Kagome kept her bow drawn. She knew better than to drop her guard around this particular demon.

Making sure to choose her words carefully, Kagome addressed to demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I help you? Why are you in this forest?" She tried to sound polite and not curious or annoying but she just barely pulled it off. Barely.

She saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and wished to all the Gods she knew what he was thinking. If she was going to die, she wanted to know ahead of time. But in truth, if she could have had her wish, she would have been feeling something completely different from fear.

---Sesshomaru---

He watched her, his face impassive and unchanging but his mind was active and calculating. The miko obviously didn't know about Inuyasha's sudden…defection; it was impossible for her to know. She only saw that her lover was not waiting for her and was appropriately confused. Sesshomaru needed the girl, Rin was no closer to health if he just stood there looking at her, but he knew that she wouldn't come with him. She would fight, as she always had, but he didn't need that right now; at that moment, his mind was contriving some way to turn the girl to him, to his purpose.

It came to him in a flash. Inuyasha. His brother's mistake, his betrayal, would be Sesshomaru's aid. He carefully took another step closer to the miko, watched as she pulled the bow string back another increment. She was ready and willing to shoot him, but she was the kind of person to give a chance at survival. If he were in the privacy of his own home, alone, he might have smirked, but he contented himself with staring her down.

The waves of her raven colored hair were falling around her shoulders, and her navy blue eyes were steady and clear. It interested him that, while he hated Kikyo with a surety of both mind and spirit, he could find no reason to hate this miko, aside from her relationship with his brother. She was strong, courageous, and she had restored to him his arm. As if to remind him, the muscles of that particular limb tingled and Sesshomaru was thrown into the past.

Flashback 

_The wind blew through the field, cool and refreshing despite the glaring sun that rose high above in the sky. Sesshomaru stood unaccompanied, facing Inuyasha across the field, his eyes focused on his brother's body. He wanted to know when the attack was coming, and though Inuyasha was no match for him, Sesshomaru wanted to see what his brother had learned. _

_Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "Sesshomaru, give me Kagome!" His voice was gruff and filled with tightly leashed anger, but Sesshomaru didn't miss his meaning. He shifted his stance only a slight bit to flick his gaze toward the miko. Kagome, Inuyasha had called her. She was the one that he had kidnapped to bring his brother to him; she had no significant purpose but she was useful to him. As long as Sesshomaru had possession of Kagome, Inuyasha would do anything he asked. Perfect._

His impassive golden eyes stared into the identically colored ones of his brother, "Inuyasha, surrender to me the Tetsusaiga and the girl can go free." He watched with disguised interest as Inuyasha's eyes fired. "I'd rather kill you and take her." He launched himself at Sesshomaru and the fight raged.

_Sesshomaru dodged all the attacks easily, not caring that he was making the openings too easy for Inuyasha. His brother, leading with his temper instead of his head, was attacking every which way and was becoming very sloppy. Finally Sesshomaru grew tired of the tedious task of dodging and, drawing Tokijin, struck Inuyasha a blow to the side._

_Inuyasha fell back onto the ground and moaned. He was in no condition to rise again and Sesshomaru knew it as well as the half demon did. He approached his fallen brother, sword pointing down, and press the point of the steel weapon into the hollow of his brother's throat. Inuyasha raised his chin in defiance but, Sesshomaru paid it no attention. "Inuyasha, you lost, and miserably at that. I've wanted to kill you for some years now. Here is my chance. Goodbye brother." Sesshomaru drew back and raised the sword, and swung it down in an arch toward Inuyasha's neck._

_It seemed to happen in slow motion. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and then he closed them and bowed his head. A scream rent the air as the blade came nearer Inuyasha's throat. Sesshomaru's expression never changed as the sword completely its arch…and bounced away._

_Inuyasha's eyes flew opened and he raised his head to see why he'd been spared. He was surprised to find a bubble like shield of purple-blue light surrounding him, protecting him from harm. He turned his head at the same time that Sesshomaru did, and both brothers stared up into the startled face of Kagome._

"_I..I..I don't' know what happened. I don't know why it came out." She stuttered, clearing startled by the blatant display of her long dormant priestess powers. She was glad that her powers had saved Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru's unwavering golden gaze was putting a chill down her spine._

_He took a step toward her, his sword still hanging at the ready in his hands. "Miko, you will release the barrier you set up around my brother. He will die today." His voice was firm and clearly stated that he would stand for no argument._

_That very tone was what upset Kagome. Fire started to burn in her eyes and she stood up taller, she wouldn't be ordered around. "No. You can't kill Inuyasha, I won't allow it."_

_Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, and took another step closer, "You will release my brother from the barrier, and I will kill him, and then I will set you free." He waited with leashed and bridled patience for her answer._

_Kagome glared, "I said No, Sesshomaru." She only had an instant to see the flash in his eyes before a long-clawed hand was wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air. She struggled against him but his grip only tightened more. She stared down into his eyes as he spoke. "You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru miko, and you will release the barrier."_

_Inuyasha growled, "Kagome…just do it. I don't need protection, I can take him." _

_Sesshomaru heard his brother but he kept his eyes on the miko. She'd stopped struggling and was staring into his eyes. With a shaky hand, the girl reached out with delicate fingertips and touched his wrist. A purple shot raced up his arm and Sesshomaru let go of the miko, letting her drop to the ground. She coughed and shook while Sesshomaru watched the spark of purple energy race up his arm. It traveled across his shoulders and then down to the place where his other arm used to be. There was a sudden shock of sensation in his arm and Sesshomaru looked down. Just that easy, it seemed, his arm had regenerated._

_His eyes flew down to meet those of the miko sitting at his feet. She was still coughing but she spoke anyway. "Please…Lord Sesshomaru…you have your arm now…please…leave…Inuyasha…alone." She coughed again and started to rise from the ground. Sesshomaru just watched, shocked that the miko had restored his missing arm to save his worthless half brother. Perhaps she was stronger than he'd realized and wasn't just a liability on his brother's part. _

_Sesshomaru blinked down at the miko once and then turned to look at Inuyasha. "You have been spared today Inuyasha, but beware brother, the miko will not always be able to bargain for your life." With that he sheathed Tokijin and walked into the trees surrounding the clearing._

_END FLASHBACK_

---Present Time: Sesshomaru---

The miko's voice snapped him back into reality once more, and his eyes focused in on her face again. She was quite oblivious to his thoughts, but it was quite obvious she was unnerved by his stare.

Still, her voice was calm and firm, "Can I help you with something Lord Sesshomaru?" She was trying not to reveal her trepidation of the situation, but it wasn't fully hidden from Sesshomaru's keen senses. Yet, he thought, the girl still faces me down. How courageous…if not foolish.

"This Sesshomaru requires your assistance miko. My ward has taken ill and she must be healed. All the healers I have gathered have failed and now I come to you. You must come with me." He took another step forward. "Now."

He watched with silent amusement as the girl called Kagome looked around in confusion, obviously seeking Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cocked an ear stealthily; he could hear his brother snoring in the distance and knew that he and his lover were asleep. Perfect.

Kagome, though, was unaware of the situation. "Lord Sesshomaru, respectfully, I must ask for more time. I have to inform Inuyasha. He's supposed to be here any minute." She took a hesitant step back, her bow still pulled taunt in her grasp. She was still looking, out of the corner of her eye, for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru took another step closer, "You have no need to inform my half brother. You are, as you've said many times before, not his to command." He made sure to keep his tone flat, and neutral, though it always was anyway.

Kagome swallowed, "yes I know, but he'll be very upset if he comes and finds me gone. I have to wait and tell him where I'm going. I owe it to him." In her voice, Sesshomaru could hear the beginnings of fear, though it wasn't a fear of him; it was fear for the location of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru knew he had to play this next part very, very carefully, if he wanted to see his goal achieved without making a scene. Inuyasha was a bit far off, but not so far that he wouldn't hear the girl scream should the miko and the demon lord get into a fight.

So, choosing his words carefully, Sesshomaru spun his web of deception. "Are you sure miko, that it was this night that he was supposed to meet you? Perhaps he forgot, or mistook the day. I could have sworn on my soul that I saw him just an hour or so past with the other miko."

He watched as his words took effect, watched as the miko's face went pale. Perfect.

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with an unmistakable sheen. Sesshomaru almost cursed inwardly; he hated when women cried, it was a weakness. He was more than ready to be disgusted with the miko, but she didn't let the tears fall; and that interested him. So, he thought, she isn't ready to except that Inuyasha has betrayed her. We will see.

Deliberately, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, as if he were curious. "You are most kind miko, to allow my brother to take up with his lover in your presence. I would not have expected you to be so understanding." He watched as the miko's eyes cast around them, as if she would spot his brother and Kikyo romping in the woods before her.

Kagome cleared her throat and blinked back her tears. Apparently she wanted to appear strong before him; how quaint. She spoke, her voice shaky but resolute, "Where are they? Have you seen them around here?" She was obviously trying not to sound sad, but it shown through, just the faintest bit.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Understand me miko. I tire of this. Come with me, and I will explain all to you later, after you've healed my ward." He made his tone firm and sure, telling her that he would stand for no argument.

Kagome coughed delicately and made to move away, her grip strength renewed to on the bow. Sesshomaru frowned and in an instant he was beside the miko, knocking the bow out of her hands. She gasped but he paid no attention; he simply scooped her into his arms, bow, quiver, backpack and all, and carried her away on his cloud…toward the West.

To be continued…


	3. Ponderings

Endless Darkness

Chapter 3

"Ponderings"

---Somewhere over the Lands---

---Sesshomaru---

He should have known that she just wouldn't come quietly. No sooner than he had picked her up into his arms than she had started squirming and fidgeting. "Let me down Sesshomaru, I don't have to go with you." Her voice was belligerent and pouty like a child's. He tried not to smile. Rin never took that tone with him, child or not; but at the thought of Rin, his amusement faded. He really had to get to her soon. His cloud, controlled by his mind, moved faster, picking up speed in it's race across the sky.

In his arms, the girl Kagome squeaked and clung to him, clearly afraid that she was going to fall off the cloud; and this, for some reason, brought the amusement back to Sesshomaru. She was an enigma of a kind, this miko.

Feeling as if he owed her something, anything, but not understanding why, Sesshomaru tried to think of something comforting to say. He didn't try to understand it, though he desperately wanted to. Why should he care if this miko was feeling upset over her lover's betrayal? Why should he care that she was silently crying into his kimono? Why should he care enough to make sure she was happier? He tried to reason it away, saying that if she were happier, she would be able to heal Rin faster; but he knew it was no use. He was lying to himself.

With a small frown, Sesshomaru spoke, "When we arrive at the castle, you will be brought to your room, and you will sleep. In the morning you will attend to my ward. Understood?" He tried not to notice that her nod was halfhearted; at least she knew now that she was to be sleeping in a normal room and not a dungeon of some kind. That was all he would say of it for that time.

They flew across the sky, each lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's were probably of Inuyasha and Kikyo, but Sesshomaru's were of her. The miko in his arms was a contradiction, something beautiful and mysterious, but yet so open and trusting. Inwardly he snarled at himself; that statement in and of itself was a conundrum. The miko was turning his mind in circles and he really didn't want to admit to himself that he didn't mind it. Kagome had been on his mind and in his thoughts far longer than he really wanted to realize.

From the first moment he'd seen her, talking to his idiot half brother, Sesshomaru knew there was something not quite right about her, something different from what all other humans and mikos possessed. He'd attacked his brother, using the un-mother to trick Inuyasha into the land of the In-between. The plan was in all aspects perfect…or so he'd thought. He hadn't paid that much attention to the miko that traveled with his brother; after all she was human and beneath his attention. But she'd shown Inuyasha that the woman wasn't his mother, had helped him defeat Sesshomaru, and above all…she had been the one to pull Tetsusaiga.

At the time Sesshomaru had found the event perplexing and interesting, a matter to be studied, but over time, as he had continued to quietly watch the miko through all his brother's endless travels and stupid fights, he saw that she was no ordinary miko, that she was in fact the reincarnation of the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and more powerful than her predecessor. He saw that she was kind and caring and merciful, adopting an orphaned kitsune and taking it in as her own child. She had put up with his brother's abrupt mood swings and cheating habits, and he had seen her more than once disappear into the forest and cry as though her soul were broken, out of frustration and sadness. He found her to be a source of endless entertainment and fascination. He saw her close friendship with the demon slayer called Sango and her endless well of patience with the lecherous monk Miroku. It amazed him, the power that was contained in this one small human girl, and there were few things that amazed him in life.

He looked down at Kagome. She had stopped moving in his arms some time ago and he wondered why. Looking at her he could see that she had obviously cried herself to sleep. As he watched her sleeping face, his eyes moving over the clear tear tracks, he wondered what drove his brother to break this girl's heart so very often. She was everything that Inuyasha could want and more, but still he chose the undead Kikyo. It was a subject that Sesshomaru had often pondered when he would be spying on the group and see Inuyasha run off to his lover in the middle of the night.

Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. Sesshomaru remembered when Kikyo had been alive and Inuyasha was still living in the Palace, he'd done nothing but talk of the priestess. Sesshomaru had found it sickening and amusing at once; his brother really did take after their father, but the elder brother had done nothing to correct his brother's relationship. So when Kikyo pinned him to the Tree of Ages with a sacred arrow and a spell, Sesshomaru found it almost fitting; is father had been done in by the love he bore fir a human woman and now his youngest son had fallen prey to the same fate.

But Kagome had released her predecessor's spell, reviving Inuyasha to the waking world and falling in love with the half breed. Inside of himself, beneath the emotionless mask he always held in place so vigilantly, Sesshomaru was willing to admit that perhaps he felt a little more than respect for the woman in his arms, but he tried to forget about it and concentrate on making his way to the Palace. It was no use though, inside himself, a small voice was rousing his inner youkai with thoughts of taking Kagome as its mate, making her his forever. Sesshomaru's mask slipped for a second and a small frown appeared on his lips. He battered back the youkai in him, sending it back to its cage with a snarl and banished the little voice. What an absurd idea…taking a human, a miko no less, as his mate! It would be against all the principals he had bred into himself, the idea that he had fought against. It was not to be even considered!

That damned voice in the back of his mind spoke up then, in a small voice, "If it is not to be considered, then why does your blood heat so? And why does your heartbeat speed up? Why is your body raging at you to take the girl in your arms as your own?"

Sesshomaru's inner youkai roared, "She is ours…we must make her ours for all to see and know. We must." The urge to do as the youkai said was so strong that Sesshomaru's cloud stopped moving, and he stared down at the sleeping girl, his golden eyes tinged with crimson.

It would be so easy, and it would be what he wanted. A warm body and a pleasing mate. He could have any woman in all the lands, but his blood only boiled for this miko; his body only wanted Kagome. The crimson filled his gaze and Sesshomaru felt his grip on his control rapidly slipping away. He had no control over himself, and watched in silent fascination and horror as one of his hands, seemingly of its own violation, rose to the miko's cheek. A single clawed finger brushed her skin, and he felt the girl shiver in his embrace. The youkai was taking control and Sesshomaru was running out of ideas as to how to stop it.

His eyes were almost completely crimson now, and Sesshomaru, with the last of his control, willed the image of the girl in his arms to shift, to change, and imagined the face, body and scent of the miko Kikyo. It was his only chance to regain his control and he pushed the illusion on in his mind, pushed it toward his inner demon.

Almost immediately the youkai retracted in disgust and shocked anger. The two mikos might look the same but their scents were completely different. The smell of old bones and clay filled his nose, and the body in his arms suddenly felt boney and thin and altogether malnourished. The face became paler, thinner and her hair became straighter. The youkai growled inwardly, directing its question to Sesshomaru. "What is this? Who is this woman? She is not our mate, though she looks like her. Where is the other miko? The one called Kagome?"

Sesshomaru pretended to be bored, "This one is called Kikyo and you've made a dreadful mistake in thinking she might become our mate. Go back and wallow in the regret and fear of the stupidity you almost committed us both to." He watched patiently as the youkai turned and walked into the shadows of Sesshomaru's mind. When the demon lord was sure he was far enough away, he slammed the mental door closed on the youkai's cage.

The demon whirled to face him, "What is this? Why have you locked me away? For what purpose?" Then, through the eyes of the now fully in control Sesshomaru, the youkai watched the illusion melt away and saw that the body was not Kikyo but indeed Kagome. The youkai roared, "That is not fair! You tricked me. She is our mate!" The youkai tried to shake the bars of the mental prison, "Release Me!"

Sesshomaru just smirked, "No." With that he threw the mental cage into the farthest region of his subconscious, listening to the grumbling of the youkai before he once again fell into the submissive position within Sesshomaru.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru looked down at the miko, his eyes once again golden in color. He was loathe to believe that the beautiful, small, slip of a girl in his arms had caused that massive break in his control, but it was true nonetheless. Kagome had fired his blood, released his inner youkai and some how managed to sleep through the entire thing. Sesshomaru, deep down inside, felt guilty. He'd been ready to claim her, right that moment, but she'd just suffered through the turmoil of finding out her lover was once again with another; and she learned it from a stranger no less. Then, that stranger, one who she had previously fought against and defended herself against several times, abducted her and was taking her to a far off palace. He could understand her weariness.

Looking down and away from the miko, Sesshomaru saw that they weren't too far from his home, and that indeed, they were only a few moments walk away. With a firm nod, Sesshomaru flew his cloud closer to the ground and allowed it to disappear from beneath him; landing carefully on his feet. He decided to walk the rest of the way to the palace, and as he walked, his mind once again wondered.

He often thought of Inuyasha as the miko's lover, but in truth, he could tell by her scent that she was innocent and pure. It only enticed his inner youkai further; she was untouched by another and he found that he wanted to be the first to teach her of the pleasures of the flesh. A growl rose in his throat; he couldn't afford the weakness his youkai was bringing up in him…he would not bed a human woman, he refused to be like his father.

He walked on, his mind fighting with his body. His body wanted her, his mind fought on the basis of her species. She was human and miko, he was full demon and a lord at that. Such things were looked down upon…especially by him.

With another sigh, Sesshomaru looked up. There, resting on the hill rising in front of him, was his Palace. It was late and it was dark but he could still here the sounds of several humans moving about in the inner corridors of his home. He wondered dimly what they were still doing but decided to let his curiosity pass; honestly, the miko must be having some effect on him…he never thought about humans and their chores and their resting hours!

Tired of being outside for the time being and quite content to get inside and become comfortable in his study, Sesshomaru used his demon skills and approached the castle at an incomparable speed, jumping and landing gracefully on the balcony outside on of the many guest quarters. He proceeded into the room, finding it warm and comfortable; as it should be…he'd asked the servants to prepare the room before he left.

He moved toward the large bed which was covered in all sorts of silks and satins. He pulled back the covers and placed her under them, trying not to notice how that damnably short skirt rode up her thighs. He paused to look down on her features, seeing immediately that she was even more beautiful when she was asleep and in peace. Wait…beautiful? Where did that come from?

With a growl at his youkai, Sesshomaru resolutely tugged the covers up to the girls chin and turned on his heel, exiting the room and shutting the door with a quiet click. When he was out of there, he walked down the hall and toward Rin's private rooms, still thinking.

There would most certainly be rumors and all sorts of palace gossip about his choice of rooms for the miko…a place in his own wing, an area that he only shared with Jaken and Rin. Oh yes, he could just hear all the foul and malicious things that would be said. With an inward sigh Sesshomaru made a mental note to assign Kagome a maid that could be trusted not to say such things in front of her…Gods forbid that the miko become indignant and refuse to help Rin. That would be the end for his ward and he knew it. That simply could not come to pass.

As Sesshomaru came up to the double doors that led to Rin's room, he readied himself, for seeing Rin in such a state was hardly appealing and never easy. With a defiant nod, the Lord pushed open the doors and stuck his head in, not willing to go in fully. It wasn't that he was afraid of catching an illness or that he was ashamed that he cared for the girl. No, it was simply that seeing her in such a condition left him physically and emotionally weak and he couldn't stand to be next to her. The waves of emotion and pain that poured off his tiny charge were effecting any who came near her, demon or human alike. It was as if she were deliberately trying to show them what she was going through, since she herself could not convey the feelings through words.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly when he saw that Rin was asleep in her bed, but the aura of pain and despair in the room was powerful and Sesshomaru felt his great strength being sapped as he watched her inhale in her sleep. With a strangled sound of outrage, Sesshomaru pulled out and closed the door, leaning against it momentarily.

Gods, he just wanted her to get better! She had to; she meant something to him, though what that feeling was, he wasn't prepared to admit to yet. With a shaky intake of breath, Sesshomaru stood and walked into his chambers across the hall, slipping from his clothing and falling onto his bed. He was completely naked and pulled the covers up to his chest, leaving his arms, chest, neck and head exposed. Tokijin was placed on the bed behind him, laying in the space where a mate might lay, in easy reach should Sesshomaru need it. With an aggravated growl, Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

He knew he could do nothing for Rin right that moment, but he would awaken the Miko tomorrow and she would hopefully heal the girl and with any luck, his carefully ordered and controlled world would right itself again.

He fell into sleep, deep and troubled, plagued by visions of Rin crying out to him silently and Kagome's tears falling into a pull of blood as she was carried away into the sky by an unseen enemy.

To be continued…


End file.
